<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>В стекле by Gavrik, WTF_Winter_Soldier</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23364826">В стекле</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavrik/pseuds/Gavrik'>Gavrik</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Winter_Soldier/pseuds/WTF_Winter_Soldier'>WTF_Winter_Soldier</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bucky thinks Steve is his handler, Comfort/Angst, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:34:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>298</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23364826</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavrik/pseuds/Gavrik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Winter_Soldier/pseuds/WTF_Winter_Soldier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>WTF Winter Soldier 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>В стекле</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Солдат неподвижно сидит в кресле в том положении, которое заставил его принять куратор. Проходит час и еще десять минут. Спина и ноги начинают затекать, уже скоро сидеть так станет невыносимо — тело начнет болеть, а мышцы гореть огнем от невозможности пошевелиться.<br/><br/>Солдат видит свое отражение в темном стекле. Шрамы вокруг левого плеча багровыми вздувшимися червями обрамляют металл, пластины уходят глубоко под кожу, деформируя ее. Мертвый взгляд, непропорционально широкое лицо, угрожающий наклон фигуры.<br/><br/>Солдат вызывает ужас одним своим видом.<br/><br/>Комнату освещает только одна лампа, прикрепленная на стене. Желтый свет падает на Солдата сбоку, выставляя напоказ все недостатки. Тонкая полоска на правом плече напоминает о провале вчерашней миссии. Еще с утра здесь был глубокий шрам, который Солдат заработал, неудачно спрыгнув с высоты. Даже не в бою…<br/><br/>Солдат — совершенный механизм.<br/><br/>Ошибки в программе случаются все чаще, организм сбоит и перестает правильно функционировать. В мозгу появляются неясные образы. В мозгу появляются воспоминания. Солдат уверен — еще пара недель, и потребуется обнуление.<br/><br/>В окно видно, как зажигается свет в соседнем здании. Желтые квадратики вспыхивают один за другим. Отражение Солдата в стекле пропадает, теперь он видит только тьму.<br/><br/>Солдат — лучшее оружие Гидры.<br/><br/>Боль в теле усиливается, что откровенно указывает на снижение работоспособности. Еще год назад он мог находиться в одном положении не меньше трех часов подряд. Солдат изнашивается. Устаревает. Скоро станет бесполезен.<br/><br/>Мышцы горят и подрагивают. Солдат не шевелится.<br/><br/>— Закончил, — довольно говорит куратор. Встает с дивана, подходит к Солдату, присаживается на подлокотник и показывает страницу блокнота. Солдат рассматривает рисунок. — Отлично получилось, да, Бак?<br/><br/>На рисунке Солдат, расслабленно сидящий в мягком глубоком кресле и мечтательно смотрящий вдаль. Куратор хорошо рисует. Солдат даже почти верит, что это и правда он. Солдат почти верит, что он и правда такой же красивый, как на бумаге.<br/><br/>Куратор наклоняется ниже, оставляет поцелуй на макушке.<br/><br/>— Ты у меня самый лучший, Бак.<br/><br/>Солдат верит.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>